User talk:KirbyFan8910
__TOC__ Roger6881 (talk) 00:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Language Warning Hi, Darien8910. Your recent post on this thread contained inappropriate language, so I removed it. This is just a warning. Please be careful of what you say on the wiki in the future. Thanks, -- 03:39, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hi Darien, Please note that it's not allowed to use images of yourself or other people in real-life as avatars (with an exception of famous people). You can find more information about images here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hi. I saw on the forum you wondered what inactive meant: :Inactive means that a user on the wiki does no longer edit here or is in a period of not editing the wiki because of matters outside of wikia. When a user is classed as inactive it means they are no longer deemed as a member of the community. Hoped that helped! :D --Roger6881 17:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hi, when i said you could do that beep beep thing, i didn't mean you could copy me COMPLETELY. I don't wanna brag, but can you please give me credit for it? Because i made it up. :) Thanks SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! Signature Hi, this is how you get a cool signature: :;Saving signature To save your final signature, go to . Under the "My Info" tab, go to the "Signature" section. Then: #Paste your signature code to the "Custom signature:" text box #Make sure to check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox. #Press the "Save" button on the bottom of the page. :;How to create a signature code A signature code must include a link to your user page or contributions page. It's also common to include talk page links. :;Example user links Darien8910 (talk) This example includes a link to your user page and user talk page, and would looks like this: :Darien8910 (talk) Note that the word (talk) iis bolded and doesn't include a link because this page is the target link page. If you leave it on other pages, it would look like an ordinary link. :;Customizing signature: text color In order to change a text color, you do this: example text Which results example text. To make a colored link, you simply paste this code in the link textt area of a wiki link. Here's an example: Rockhopper Results Rockhopper. So, suppose you want your user page link to be red, and user talk page to be green. On this case you would use this code: Darien8910 (talk) Which results Darien8910 (talk) :;Customizing signature: background color For a background color, you do the same but instead of: example text You use a property called "background": example text Which results example text. Here's an example link, on which your user page link background is orange, and your user talk page's background is lime green: Darien8910 (talk) Which results Darien8910 (talk). :;Customizing signature: combining stylings You can also combine stylings. On this example ,your user page link is gray, and your user talk link is white with a brown background: Darien8910 (talk) Which results Darien8910 (talk). Hope this helped! JW | Talk | Blog | | More! RE: 'Course I know how to to both of those (even if only to a minor degree, but still). If you want any help with either of the two, contact me or any other admin. I'm guessing you want help in both, though. I'm available up until Thursday. --Roger6881 18:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) =Licensing Reminder Hello , I've noticed that you have been that are not properly licensed. Please remember to use the proper licensing when uploading an image. If you are unsure of what licensing is or the proper one to use, this blog may help. It is very important to add this, so please keep it in mind next time you upload an image. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me for assistance. Thank you for your attention. :) } RE: how do you edit the infobox? Hi. I've posted the code below. You must have it in this order, but you can delete some things that you don't want (like notes). Just copy n' paste! Hope this helped. --Roger6881 11:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:That name im not putting up Its a long story...I actually don't know how im typing right now . I am Marioracer1, a former stickman, now a potato (talk) 20:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:here is a membership code but i wanna be in your series It didn't work D: CPPSToria (talk) 22:55, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I think that would be because it was made public.... ѕρα∂єѕ ѕℓι¢к∂σяσяσ нєι¢нσנσнη єgвєят тнє вℓσѕєя http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dororo111122/Quiz_of_Dororo! Bow down to me or suffer the consequences! 23:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:wonder why? It worked :). You may request a penguin to be in my series now ^-^ (just fill out the form) CPPSToria (talk) 23:26, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:wonder why? I gtg :(. I'll tell you when i'm online. CPPSToria (talk) 23:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:where are the fourm? I'm online now. Here is the form to join my series: *CPW(Club Penguin Wiki) username: *Gender: *What name I want in the series: *Club Penguin username (optional): *What I want to wear in the series: *What I want my personality to be in the series: *What kind of penguin I want to be in the series: *Will you join the Penguin Warriors wiki?: CPPSToria (talk) 22:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:fills out fourm I accept it but one question, are meaning that you want to be a warrior? If yes then no. I have enough warriors. I have 11 warriors already. Please reply. CPPSToria (talk) 02:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: k :P You can make a page about your character now. You will appear in episode 1. CPPSToria (talk) 23:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC)